Images
by Celi-chii
Summary: Cadena de pequeños momentos en la vida de estos tórtolos. NaruHina. ¡PARTE 2 SUBIDA!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** _Tanto Naruto como sus personajes son obra del maravilloso Masashi Kishimoto; la historia, obviamente, es mía. __  
><em>

**Pareja:** _Naruto y Hinata. (Naruto / Naruto Shippuden)_

**Tipo:** _Serie de escenas cortas sobre la vida de dichos personajes._

**Advertencia:** _Yo diría que ninguna, pero si se me ha colado alguna palabrota de las mías por ahí, mis disculpas._

* * *

><p><span><strong>F<strong>ideos

Iba a empezar a comerse su tazón de ramen cuando vio a Kiba y Shino salir de Ichiraku.

- ¡Que aproveche Naruto!

- ¡Gracias chicos!

Iba a dar su primer sorbido de fideos cuando, de nuevo, le interrumpieron.

- Q-Que aproveche, N-Naruto-kun.

El Uzumaki miró rápidamente hacia la entrada, pero cuando lo hizo sólo alcanzó a ver una melena larga y azulada que conocía muy bien salir del local.

**M**isión

- Kiba, Sakura, manténganse por los alrededores por si el infiltrado escapa. Lee, tú bucarás conmigo en la zona norte. Naruto, Hinata, os toca la zona sur.

Y en ese momento las estrellas se alinearon e hicieron que esas simples palabras pronunciadas por el Nara y la intimidad que les proporcionaban dieran paso a una confesión por parte del Uzumaki y una felicidad inmensa por la Hyuga.

**D**espacho

- ¿Pero qué…?

Shizune, Tsunade, Kakashi y Gai no supieron qué estaba pasando cuando, al estar reunidos en el despacho de la Hokage, Naruto y Hinata entraron cogidos de la mano, dejaron el informe de la misión, y se fueron de la misma manera. Naruto sonriendo zorrunamente, Hinata sonrojada en su nivel máximo.

Pero Kurenai se dio cuenta a la primera. Y sonrió.

**L**laves

Cuando Naruto fue a coger las llaves que se le acababan de caer a su novia observó que de estas colgaba un pequeño llavero, una especia de foto.

- H-Hina-chan, ¿qué e-

- ¡N-Nada Naruto-kun!

Y dicho esto, la chica salió corriendo.

El chico suspiró frustrado al no haber visto la foto.

Hinata era rara.

**F**oto

Naruto se levantó temprano aquel día para poder llevarle ese estúpido papeleo de su última misión a Tsunade. Dejó a una Hinata dormida en la cama dándola un beso de despedida en la mejilla, la dejó café hecho y se dispuso a salir.

Sin embargo, algo le llamó la atención; aquellas llaves que, meses atrás, no había podido ver con detenimiento. Las volvió a coger y miró aquella foto que tanta curiosidad le daba.

Sonrió. Cerró la puerta de su casa y se encaminó a la Torre Hokage, dejando en la entrada unas llaves de las cuales pendían un rubio y una ojiperla, ambos de 3 años, en uno de los columpios de la villa.

**R**ación

Naruto chilló ilusionado cuando Ayame pronunció las palabras "Invita la casa" a su quinto tazón de ramen, mientras se sonrojaba levemente. Ya estaba sorbiendo los fideos cuando vio el ceño fruncido de su novia.

- ¿Sucede algo Hinata-chan?

- ¿E-Eh? No, nada Naruto-kun.

Sin embargo, y a pesar de su corta capacidad intelectual, hasta él pudo darse cuenta de la mirada asesina que la ojiperla le dirigía a la castaña al salir del local.

Tragó en seco.

La próxima vez no dejaría que nadie le invitara.

**S**an Valentín

- ¿Rojas?

- Simboliza la pasión ardiente, el deseo, la fuerza, el combate, la renovación.

- Ya… ¿y las amarillas?

- Simbolizan la transición, el dinamismo, la vitalidad, la alegría, la gloria, la constancia, la nostalgia, los celos, la culpa, los recuerdos.

- Mm… ¿qué me dices de las azules?

- Simbolizan lo imposible, el pensamiento en sus múltiples aspectos, la magia, la verdad, la atemporalidad, el misterio, la fidelidad, las grandes aspiraciones.

- ¿Violetas?

- Simbolizan arrepentimiento, olor, duda, profundo pesar, melancolía.

El rubio suspiró agotado. – Lo siento Ino, pero no encuentro ninguna adecuada para Hinat…

El rubio fijó su mirada en un punto fijo de la floristería.

- Eh… ¿aquellas son blancas?

- ¡Oh, cierto, nos llegaron esta mañana! La verdad que nunca he sabido lo que significan, pero según este informe simbolizan pureza, inocencia, sinceridad, nobleza, potencialidad, luz y fuerza.

El rubio sonrió abiertamente. - ¡Perfectas! ¡Quiero un ramo de esas!

- En seguida.

**E**ntrega

Y cuando la ojiperla terminó de leer la tarjetita que venía entre las flores con las palabras "Te quiero" del rubio, sólo pudo abrazar más fuerte las rosas y aguantar las lágrimas de felicidad.

**T**ierno

- ¡Es precioso, Kiba-kun!

Y aunque sintió celos al ver al chico perro estar tan cerca de su novia, no pudo evitar sonreír cuando vio a Hinata acurrucar como un bebé a uno de los cachorros de Akamaru, el cual lamía la mejilla de la chica mientras esta reía.

**B**ikini

Cerró los puños con fuerza.

- Hinata.

La ojiperla le miró. - ¿Sí, Naruto-kun?

El rubio gruñó. Maldita inocencia.

- Creo que… creo que deberías ponerte el pareo.

La ojiperla lo miró confundida. - ¿E-Es que acaso n-no me ves bien?

¿Que si se veía bien? ¡Por supuesto que se veía bien! El problema era que parecía que toda la playa – hombres, claro – se había dado cuenta de lo bien que la quedaba ese dichoso bikini blanco y negro.

De un salto el rubio se levantó de la toalla y la cogió en volandas.

- ¡Ah! ¡Qué haces Naruto-kun!

- Vamos a darnos un baño. – la susurró sonriendo cínicamente mientras se adentraba en el mar, mostrándole a todos de quién era aquella diosa en bikini.

**C**oco

La sonrisa de la Hyuga iluminó la casa cuando después de un duro día de entrenamiento llegó a casa y lo primero que recibió al entrar fue un beso y un: - He hecho tarta de coco, tu favorita.

La chica alzó una ceja divertida. - ¿Has cocinado?

- ¡Por supuesto que sí! – la chica lo miró interrogante - Vale, está bien, tal vez Sakura-chan me ayudó un poco. ¡Pero la levadura la eché yo solito!

La ojiperla rió y besó los labios del Uzumaki.

**B**año

Rodó por quinta vez por aquel amplio colchón.

Hacia la izquierda.

Hacia la derecha.

Boca arriba.

Boca abajo.

Bufó por enésima vez, ¡era inúitil! Lo llevaba intentando 20 minutos y no había forma de dormir. Incluso por un momento abrazó a la almohada simulando que aquel objeto inerte era el esbelto cuerpo de su novia. Y nada.

De pronto, la puerta del baño se abrió, dejando ver a una hermosa pelinegra con su pijama de manchas de vaca y su pelo algo húmedo entrar a la habitación.

- ¡Por fin!

No le dio tiempo a hacer nada cuando el chico la agarró rápidamente por la cintura y la tiró a la cama, posicionándose detrás de ella y suspirando feliz.

La chica rió.

- Naruto-kun, sólo ha sido una pequeña ducha.

- ¡De pequeña nada! – soltó hinchando los mofletes como un niño. – Sabes que se me hace eterno el tener que dormir sin ti.

La chica se sonrojó. – N-No será para tanto.

El rubio la estrechó más contra él. – Por supuesto que lo es - comenzó a besarla el cuello –, así que he decidido que a partir de hoy nos ducharemos juntos – comenzó a pasar su lengua por su clavícula mientras la chica suspiraba – Y no quiero un no por respuesta.

La ojiperla lo encaró, sonriendo – Tranquilo, no lo tendrás.

Y se besaron.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Em, sí, bueno.<strong>_

Ey, decir que en el momento _"San Valentín"_ de ahí arriba tuve que informarme de Internet, ya que, lógicamente, no me sé el significado de todas las rosas. Pensé que las blancas encajarían más con Hinata pero, sinceramente, para mí hubiera escogido las... amarillas, tal vez. ¿Y ustedes? ¡Contesten, sin miedo!

¡NaruHina to the power! Nah, ignórenme. Decir que estaba muy NaruHina últimamente (siempre digo esto, ¿verdad?) y tenía que expresarme. Es bastante probable que esto tenga continuación y que lo vaya completando con las locas imágenes mentales NaruHina que me surgen día a día. Repito: es probable, no seguro. Eso ya depende de sus comentarios en los que me podrían poner si sigo o no sigo. Si lo hago probablemente ponga momentos como la la boda, los hijos y algún que otro dramilla. Me lo pensaré, hm.

Y me dirán: _¡Pues tienes que continuar Vida, que es SasuSaku y es igual a este!_ Sí amigos, y probablemente la termine, pero cuando mi amiga Inspiración - Inspi para los amigos - venga a visitarme. Yeah.

¡Muchas gracias por leer y les agradecería mucho sus comentarios! Saludos.

Atte,

_**Celi chii.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer: **__Ni Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen – por desgracia -, sino que pertenecen al grande de Masashi Kishimoto._

_**Protagonistas: **__Naruto y Hinata. (Naruto / Naruto Shippuden)_

_**Tipo: **serie de escenas cortas sobre la vida de dichos personajes. [Parte 2]__  
><em>

_**Advertencia: **__yo diría que ninguna, pero si se me ha colado alguna palabrota de las mías por ahí, mis disculpas._

* * *

><p><span><strong>U<strong>nión

El calor que la mano de Naruto emanaba hacía que las mariposas de su estómago se convirtieran en camiones, y que esos camiones a su vez en huracanes, que destruían toda clase de cordura a su paso.

**L**engua

Lo impactante no fue el beso, sino la lengua de Naruto enredándose con la suya, pasando así de aquel dulce beso a uno totalmente apasionado y desenfrenado, uno cuyo final no fue precisamente un beso, sino _algo más_ – sex, eh… _relaciones_ –.

**P**osesión

Naruto nunca pensó que pudiera tener celos de una persona, es más, lo veía absurdo. Sin embargo, que otro hombre – y recalco, _otro hombre_ – saludase animadamente a _su _Hinata y la hiciese reír al mismo tiempo – aunque fuese el panadero de la zona – fue algo que su mente y orgullo masculino no pudieron soportar. Debido a aquello, tendría que _marcar_ lo que era suyo más tarde.

**C**aptura

Los dedos de Hinata repasaron una vez más el marco recién puesto a aquella bonita fotografía entre sus manos. Arrugó el ceño. Había una pega; había salido en blanco y negro. Y con blanco y negro no podría admirar los brillantes y azules ojos de su rubio, ni, como acababa de mencionar, su rubio cabello. Pero ahora que lo miraba bien, daba igual, porque la foto en sí ya era perfecta – el Uzumaki abrazándola por detrás, apoyando la cabeza en su hombro, sus propias mejillas sonrojadas y las sonrisas de cada uno, las cuales eran _muy perfectas_ –.

**E**rror

Las despedidas nunca son fáciles. Y menos, si has sido tú el causante de ellas.

Por eso cuando Naruto aceptó una larga y prolongada misión, una de la que no sabía si saldría vivo, se dio cuenta de su error al verse reflejado en los húmedos ojos de su chica.

- ¡Eres un tonto! – gritaba esta empujándolo levemente – ¡Eres un tonto, un tonto, un tonto! – él la abrazó más contra su pecho - ¡Tonto! Eres... eres...

- Te quiero.

Y sólo pudo dejar que las lágrimas de la Hyuga mojaran su chaleco antes de no volver a verla en un largo tiempo.

- Vuelve.

**I**mpaciente

El reencuentro se resumió en una palabra: apasionado.

**P**ijama

Cuando Hinata le dio las buenas noches mientras se acurrucaba en su pecho no pudo estar más de acuerdo en que esa sí que era una maravillosa noche – y más teniendo en cuenta el camisón de encaje que él mismo le regaló por su cumpleaños tiempo atrás, y que, cómo no, la hacía ver todavía más sexy de lo que ya era –.

**N**avidades

Una agradable cena en familia donde Naruto conocería plenamente a la suya y tendrían una armoniosa velada. Sí, bueno, eso tenía pensado Hinata para nochebuena, pero cuando vio a Naruto cortar el pavo con una cuchara, discutir con su padre sobre tonterías y _encestar_ una aceituna en el escote de su abuela _por error_ todos sus pensamientos se vinieron abajo. Suspiró. Al fin y al cabo, era Naruto.

- ¡Venga familia, y ahora un brindis, por mi reciente suegro, dattebayo!

La desheredaban, lo veía.

**D**ébil

La Hyuga no podía parar de reír.

- ¡Para! ¡Por favor, para!

- Entonces contesta: ¿vamos a cenar ramen?

- ¡Sí, sí, pero por favor para!

Los dedos traviesos del rubio cesaron sus cosquillas mientras le proporcionaba a su novia un rápido beso.

- Así me gusta. – sonrió zorrunamente.

- ¡Eso es trampa, Naruto-kun!

**F**iesta

- Hinata, sé sincera. ¿Cómo y por qué le aguantas?

La ojiperla rió ante la pregunta de la Yamanaka mientras veía a su novio y a Lee bailar el _What the fox say_ en la fiesta de cumpleaños de esta.

Finalmente se encongió de hombros y sonrió mientras Naruto se acercaba a ella para enseñarle la coreografía.

**L**entes

- Bueno, ¿qué tal? ¿Cómo me veo?

Hinata lo miró. Lo miró bien. De arriba a abajo, de abajo a arriba. Su rubio de siempre – que ya era guapo de por sí – con unas increíbles gafas de sol negras que le quedaban perfectamente perfectas en su rostro.

- Maravilloso. - murmuró embobada, antes de sonrojarse.

El rubio rió y la atrajo hacia así. – En ese caso… ¡me las llevo!

**C**ocina

- ¡N-Naruto-kun!

Intentó taparse como pudo mientras el rubio abría la cortina de la ducha con total normalidad y ponía una mueca dudosa.

- Hinata-chan, en la receta dice que añada unos pocos frutos secos al caldo, pero si los echo, ya no estarán secos, ¿no?

La Hyuga suspiró. Definitivamente que el rubio hiciese la cena había sido una mala idea. – Enseguida voy y te ayudo, ¿vale? – dijo aún cubriéndose.

- ¡Gracias! – chilló cerrando la cortina y saliendo del baño - ¡Ah, y Hinata-chan!

La ojiperla escuchó atentamente.

- ¡Estás muy sexy, dattebayo!

* * *

><p><strong>Matadme. :)<strong>

Sí, lo sé. Han pasado seis meses (tic tac tic tac), ¡he estado muy ocupada, ¿vale?! (La verdad es que no.) Es comprensible que estéis algo _alterados_ conmigo por no actualizar, pero ya he dicho muchas veces que mi punto fuerte no son las historias de más de un capítulo. Quién sabe, alomejor el próximo lo actualizo dentro de 2 años (Dios quiera que no). Pero oye, mejor tarde que nunca, ¿no?

La cosa es que espero que os haya gustado la continuación; estos son la serie de momentos que se habían agolpado en mi cabeza hasta ahora junto con algunos otros que ya tenía por ahí escritos.

También espero que aún haya almas caritativas que sigan queriendo leer esta serie de imágenes y que me dejen algún que otro comentario. ¿Queréis conti? ¿No la queréis? ¿Tenéis un momento preferido? ¿Queréis darme una idea para uno de ellos? Comentadme.

Sin nada más que añadir, y sin espectativas de ninguna actualización hasta, seguramente, dentro de un mes (me voy a la playa, babies), me despido. ¡Saludos!

Atte.,

_**Celi-chii.**_

.

_¿Reviews?_

V


End file.
